Él quiere
by Florecila
Summary: Del fuego del infierno Armin se encuentra frente al hielo de los ojos de Annie. Se encuentra con un deseo que aunque empatiza como suyo, no lo es. ¿De quién es? - Ubicado en el capítulo 82/83 del manga. SPOILERS


_El cristal y Él_

Una sonrisa le da la bienvenida al mundo inconsciente. A Armin le resulta extraño que en su pecho sienta ese gesto vagamente familiar. No lo recuerda, pero parece guardado en algún lugar de su corazón. A lo mejor venía de algún delirio o sueño, después de todo, solo podía ver ese rostro en ese espacio idílico. Esos labios rosados y pequeños se curvan para acogerle en la nada, dándole un algo de qué sostenerse, con qué guiarse. Esto causa en él una calidez ajena, pero propia, que abraza el cuerpo, estruja su pecho y le embriaga en la contradictoria sensación de sentirse en casa y rumbo al mar al mismo tiempo.

Annie está frente a él y le está sonriendo como nunca, abrigándole como _siempre_.

Su imagen se completa dentro de ese espacio abstracto y sus ojos, entreabiertos, están hinchados y enrojecidos. La imagen le estruja el pecho con una fuerza multiplicada gracias a una pena indescriptible. ¿Es su pecho lo que siente?, lo duda porque siente el corazón fundírsele en hierro causando un dolor estridente en medio de la oleada de calma que le causa esa pequeña sonrisa. Es caótico. Incluso en su visión se mezclan colores carmesíes de muerte que contrastan con la calma invernal de los celestes de Annie.

 _Duele. Duele._

No sabe exactamente donde duele. Busca sus manos, siente las yemas sus dedos entre sí. Reconoce sus líneas y recuerda la predicción de una bruja en Trost. Su destino había llegado y estaba feliz de ser recibido por la sonrisa de Annie. Lamenta no haberla visto en vida. El dolor en su piel parece más emocional que físico. Supone que en los últimos hilos de conciencia, antes de la muerte, el cuerpo se libera del dolor y ardor en sus pulmones y su piel. Deja al cuerpo descansar en paz. Aún así, puede sentir pena y calidez en el alma al enfrentarse a la mirada de Annie. Parece que el único mar que verá serán sus ojos y así está satisfecho. Agradecido.

Intenta recordar el resto del escenario, o por lo menos imaginarlo. Recrear alguna de sus ilusiones cuando tenía apenas quince. Buscó la falsa paz de esos años de entrenamiento, cuando la titán femenina no existía y cuando simpatizaba con las miradas de soslayo que se escapaban hacia ella. En sus recuerdos cruza miradas con _él. Sus ojos_ se vuelven como uno de esos espejos ficticios que en realidad son portales. La empatía que siente por _él_ lo embarga y causa un vacío en su pecho. Vacío que lo consume como un agujero de gusano entre un vórtice de risas infantiles, susurros oscuros y llantos silenciosos. Siente que su alrededor se difumina y su sí mismo se desperdiga.

Annie se pierde en un segundo y al siguiente aparece desde otro punto de vista. La ve desde un ángulo que nunca había visto. Se da cuenta que la mira desde arriba. Quizás porque ella está de cuclillas y llorando en terror. Susurra un nombre desconocido y clama por su padre, por volver a casa, porque _él_ se vaya a la mierda junto con el resto de titanes y el resto del mundo. Armin no entiende, no conoce. No reconoce. ¿De dónde viene esa imagen? Se pregunta de dónde viene ese escenario si Annie estaba sonriendo tan tranquila hace unos segundos. Si esa imagen no era recuerdo de una ilusión suya, ¿de dónde viene esa imagen?

 _¿Annie?_

Una voz que no es suya le retumba en la cabeza y todo vuelve a cambiar. Comparten el deseo de llamar a la rubia compungida en esa esquina. Si ese es su deseo, pero no es su voz, ¿quién es él? No puede acercarse a la niña para preguntarle si está bien. Casi como si su cuerpo no fuera suyo. Escucha a alguien gritar un nombre, _su nombre_ , y recién _su cuerpo_ se mueve. _¡Bertholdt!_ No debería responder. _¡Bertholdt!_ Se dirige hacia el origen de la voz y no le cuesta reconocer ese rostro pero no es que lo conozca. _¡Bertholdt!_ La familiaridad de ese rostro le causa tranquilidad, añeja, pero viva. _¡Bertholdt!_ Al mismo tiempo le da una pena grande, le recuerda a sangre y sacrificios, a arrepentimientos y obligación _¡Bertholdt!_ ¿Quién es _él_? _¡Bertholdt!_ ¿Quién es él? _¡Bertholdt!_ ¿ _él_ es Bertholdt?

¿Armin?

La susurrante voz de Annie lo trae de vuelta de su alienación. Sabe que no está en el mundo real, pero le sigue asustando la vorágine a su alrededor y en su interior. No entiende. Annie ha regresado a su posición original y le devuelve la mirada. Pacífica, contraria al pánico en su interior. ¿Qué le confunde tanto? Quizás es la imagen contradictoria frente a sus ojos. Si bien por un lado está la ligera sonrisa de Annie, por el otro están los surcos dibujados por las lágrimas. Quizás es la misma presencia de Annie la que le hace preguntarle qué hace ahí, y cómo es que del ardor del infierno y la caída libre terminó presenciando imagen tan sublime: confortante y apremiante al mismo tiempo. Mientras la alegrona sonrisa acaricia su cansado corazón, el calmo y silencioso llanto le arrastra imperante a interrumpir su llanto.

 _¿Qué haces?_

Escucha ominosa a una _voz_ retumbar desde su interior, le detiene el flujo de la sangre por su cuerpo y enfría desde adentro. El pavor que siente obliga a que se aleje contra su voluntad que no parece más suya. Su cuerpo no responde y se pregunta quién le controla. El golpe de la realidad le cae y no le duele tanto como la ira rompiendo la garganta de una voz tan chiquita, tan pequeñita que no le da cabida a dolor tan grande. ¿Ese dolor es suyo? El miedo a la muerte que siente sacude su cuerpo, le tiemblan las extremidades cuando se da cuenta. Un dolor infinito le acalambra los músculos y se queda estático en el mismo lugar. Parece no estar en sus cabales, sino en los de alguien más.

Si ya conoce la respuesta, de qué serviría buscar dentro de sí, si para eso tiene que cerrar los ojos y someterse a ese dolor ajeno. Cómo puede osar a cerrar los ojos si tiene frente de sí la mirada de Annie quebrándose cómo se quiebra un cristal, rompiéndose los bordes en arruguitas minúsculas, cayendo en trozos pequeños, apenas perceptibles y grandes cuando ya no puede controlarse más y su rostro se rompe en desesperación. Dan ganas de recogerle las penas con la lengua y acariciarle los surcos en sus mejillas, besarle el labio inferior tembloroso y hacer que se ahogue en el abrazo y no en el llanto. Ese deseo viene de todas las partes de su ser fragmentado y de todos los recuerdos que le abruman la mente y el corazón. Es su deseo.

Armin sabe que _él_ quiere hacerlo. Él quiere hacerlo. Armin siente lo que _él_ quiere hacer: Lo siente en su mirada y sus puños apretados, uñas amenazando con romper la piel. Percibe su palpitar en el pecho y dolor en el cuerpo, en la cabeza explotándole a arrepentimientos. Armin sabe que quiere hacerlo.

Armin sabe que _él_ quiere hacerlo porque él también quiere.

Armin también quiere.

* * *

 _Dude. Me deshago/desahogo de este fic, porque por un momento me abrumó el pensar que Armin recibiría los recuerdos de Bertholdt y todo pasó muy rápido. Lo escribí sin formato y reconozco que yo misma me confundí, pero lo he arreglado para poder publicarlo, espero que haya quedado presentable._

 _Si te ha gustado, dame amor, de cualquier forma que se te ocurra._

 _Si alguien sigue "Tu debilidad", estoy terminando el fic (voy por el séptimo capítulo, al parecer no da para más, a no ser…). Una vez terminado, empezaré a publicar, si te animas a darle de nuevo una oportunidad, te agradezco, no solo con palabras, sino con hechos: le he dado una beteada y ahora siento que está más digerible. Me siento un poco más satisfecha, pero al mismo tiempo siento que no logro hacer todo lo que quería._

 _¡Gracias por pasarte por aquí!_

 _¡Saludos!_


End file.
